


Любишь снег?.. winterG9

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: — Любишь снег? — спросил Гэвин, откинув голову Ричарду на плечо.Черт, такой банальный, простой жест, в каждом дурацком кино таких пяток за пучок, но сейчас, в реальности ничего теплее и интимнее и придумать было невозможно.Ричард помолчал.— Не знаю, — ответил он наконец.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 23





	1. Любишь снег?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уикэнд первый: Ленивые выходные.
> 
> — Любишь снег? — спросил Гэвин, откинув голову Ричарду на плечо.  
> Банальный,простой жест,в каждом дурацком кино таких пяток за пучок,но сейчас,в реальности ничего теплее и интимнее придумать было невозможно.

***

Во сне Гэвин как-то неловко повернулся, и боль, до этого тусклая и практически незаметная, впилась под ребра и на миг сбила дыхание. Гэвин охнул, распахнул глаза и осторожно, очень медленно перекатился с больного бока на спину.

— Гэвин?

Ричард смотрел, напряженный и обеспокоенный, и его диод сиял в темноте желтым.

— Ну что? — Гэвин на пробу вдохнул поглубже и успокоился, когда боль отступила, оставив после себя лишь небольшое напоминание. — Приснилось что-то.

— Может, надо было тугую повязку наложить? Чтоб кошмары не снились? — спросил Ричард недовольно, но Гэвин сонно боднул его в плечо.

— Да ладно тебе, — он от души зевнул и осторожно прижался к Ричарду теснее. — В больнице же сказали — ничего страшного. Ты лучше погладь холодненьким.

И он довольно пробурчал что-то, снова проваливаясь в сон, когда к его боку прижалась прохладная ладонь. 

В следующий раз он проснулся, когда кровать рядом с ним мягко прогнулась и выпрямилась — просторная и пустая.

— Что, вставать? — пробурчал Гэвин спросонья и, не открывая глаз, потянулся следом, но Ричард мягко удержал его за плечо.

— Сегодня выходной, куда ты собрался.

Гэвин едва проморгался и в сером, рассеянном свете постарался разглядеть лицо Ричарда. Четко увидел только его светлые глаза и голубой диод, потянулся неосознанно, обхватил рукой за шею.

— Мы же собирались поиграть в пейнтбол.

— Рано еще, — Ричард с суровым, как обычно, лицом склонился ниже, обдал щеку теплым дыханием и осторожно прижался к виску Гэвина губами. — Спи, — щекотно выдохнул он.

И Гэвин, коротко чмокнув его куда-то в шею, послушно закрыл глаза и снова провалился в глубокий сон.

Чтобы в очередной раз вынырнуть из него из-за негромко пискнувшего за окном дрона-доставщика. 

Гэвин открыл глаза и прислушался — в гостиной зашуршало, потом стукнуло окно. Видимо, Ричард купил что-то, и Гэвин, глубоко вздохнув и закинув руки за голову, прикинул, что бы это могло быть. Продукты купили накануне, тириумом вон все полки в шкафу заставлены. Да и презервативов еще пара нераспакованных пачек есть, Ричард же не мог забыть.

Гэвин вытянул руки вверх, осторожно потянулся и, едва в бок тонко стрельнуло легкой болью, расслабился. Чертово неудачное падение при задержании! Гэвин поежился, вспомнив, как прилетело ему от затаившегося на складе супермаркета андроида. Словно зарядили стальной кувалдой в бок, и он, покатившись по бетонному полу и не сдержав вскрика, не раздумывая вытащил пистолет. 

Андроид попался хоть и своенравный, но не психованный и жить хотел. Правда, жизнь эта повисла на волоске, когда Ричард, уложивший во дворе его подельников, увидел, в каком Гэвин состоянии.

Чудом, чудом, блядь, удалось избежать андроидовредительства. Чертов вороватый придурок!

Гэвин прислушался, но из-за прикрытой двери больше не раздавалось ни звука. Ни писка дрона, ни шагов, ни звука телевизора. 

Ричард говорил как-то, что прекрасно все слышит и подключившись к плазме напрямую, но Гэвин настоял, чтобы тот включал звук на минимум, даже если сам Гэвин спал. Это рождало в нем какое-то теплое, непонятное чувство неодиночества, и Ричард, кажется, это понял.

Свет, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно прикрытые жалюзи, все еще оставался рассеянным и совсем не ярким, словно за окном было не утро, а бледные предрассветные сумерки. Гэвин пошарил рукой под подушкой, выудил телефон и присвистнул — было около десяти.

— Вот блядь! — выругался он, откинул одеяло и осторожно сел.

Ребра отозвались тупой болью, пара острых игл ткнула куда-то вглубь и… все. Гэвин с облегчением выдохнул — сегодня было намного лучше, чем вчера — и спустил ноги с кровати. Хотелось покоя и все же тугую повязку, наверное, как Ричард и предлагал.

А ведь еще и чертов пейнтбол! Ехать, если честно, совсем не хотелось, ребра болели, голова была тяжелая, дурная, но Гэвин пересилил себя, встал и бодро — насколько мог, конечно, — прошел в ванную. Ричард заслужил, чтобы Гэвин исполнил свое обещание. Обещал пейнтбол в субботу и каток в воскресенье, значит, будут и пейнтбол, и каток. А ребра заживут, не впервой.

Однако в гостиной Ричард встретил его мигающим желтым диодом и сожалеющим выражением на обычно бесстрастном лице.

— Обновления? — переспросил Гэвин недовольно, однако едва сдерживая облегчение. — А ты разве не подгружаешься на бегу, за пять секунд?

— Не в этот раз, Гэвин. Тут крупный пакет, надо разархивировать, разложить все, — Ричард дернул бровью, — по полочкам.

— Жаль, — протянул Гэвин, старательно делая вид, что сожалеет. — А позже никак?

— Нет, — решительно ответил Ричард и даже головой помотал, закрепляя результат. — Какой смысл? Уже стемнеет. Так что сидим дома?

— Да уж придется, — ответил Гэвин и быстро прошел в кухню, чтоб Ричард не заметил облегчения на его лице.

— Телек или игрушка?

Смотреть кино вот так, вживую, не «заглатывая» сразу весь файл, для Ричарда было в новинку. А уж смотреть его с Гэвином оказалось отдельным удовольствием. Можно было, конечно, и на скукотищу нарваться, но тут уж как повезет. 

Игрушки были предпочтительнее — азарт и интерес, всплеск эмоций, — но, проигрывая Ричарду в очередной стрелялке, Гэвин никогда не мог сдержаться и принять поражение спокойно. Он обязательно вскакивал, потрясал руками и пинал диван.

Поэтому выбор, на самом деле, не был сложным.

— Кино, — ответил Ричард и полыхнул диодом.

И Гэвин в очередной раз вздохнул с облегчением. Все же Ричард у него замечательный!

Особенно когда под кино и сэндвичи поглаживал ноющий бок прохладными пальцами.

***

Гэвин в очередной раз поморщился и чуть повернулся, меняя положение, однако боль не исчезла.

— Плохо? — спросил Ричард обеспокоенно, прижимая ладонь плотнее.

Гэвин отрицательно помотал головой, потом взглянул Ричарду в окаменевшее лицо и нехотя кивнул.

— Что-то разнылось все. Может, перевязочку?

— Я же тебе предлагал, Гэвин! — воскликнул Ричард возмущенно, и Гэвину даже стало на миг… да нет, не стало.

— Фильм интересный был, ну что ты! — отмахнулся он. — Сидели так хорошо, чего скакать-то. А сейчас обезбольчик, перевязка и буду как новенький!

Гэвин вывернулся из-под обнимающей его руки и осторожно встал. Пятерней пригладил встопорщенные волосы и поиграл бровями.

— Ты идешь? Пострадавшему нужна ваша помощь!

Ответное: «Иду!» он услышал уже из кухни, где закидывался парой таблеток. 

Ричард ждал его в спальне, разложил эластичный бинт и аптечку на кровати, расправив неубранное до этого одеяло.

— Ого! Филиал госпиталя? — Гэвин попытался на ходу снять футболку, но охнул и резко остановился. — Все-все, — прошептал вскинувшемуся Ричарду, подставляясь под его руки. — Прихватило чуть-чуть.

— Чуть-чуть, — повторил за ним бесцветно Ричард, на виске полыхало желтым.

— Извини, — Гэвин поймал безэмоциональное лицо Ричарда в ладони, стараясь не морщиться, — сейчас все пройдет. Обещаю.

Ричард какое-то время смотрел на него молча, только едва заметно дергался уголок губ, а потом лицо его неуловимо — Гэвин в жизни не смог бы сказать, что именно изменилось, но понял это сразу, — расслабилось, стало мягче, спокойнее. 

— И ты извини.

Подставляясь под ладонь на щеке, Гэвин, пряча смущение, проворчал:

— Господи, вот развели соплей! Подумаешь, извини, да это рабочий момент, ну что ты… 

А потом говорить стало неудобно — Ричард его поцеловал. 

Несколько минут словно выпали из реальности. Гэвин это с самого начала заметил: стоило Ричарду оказаться на расстоянии поцелуя, как время становилось величиной не только неизвестной, но и ненаходимой. Касания губ, дыхание, сначала несмелые, нежные, а потом более требовательные прикосновения, взгляды и стоны — все это окружало его, соединяло с Ричардом, выдергивая из реальности.

И только когда под ребрами нудно заныло, Гэвин опомнился и остановился. Он тянулся к Ричарду, обнимал его за плечи, ерошил волосы на затылке и бедром то и дело подталкивал к кровати. 

Гэвин засмеялся.

— Давай полегче, кажется, сейчас я тебя тут и завалю.

Ричард оглянулся, уперся ногой в край кровати и кивнул, ответил максимально серьезно:

— Конечно. Лучше уж я тебя!

А потом быстро и четко подхватил Гэвина за плечо и бедро и аккуратно уложил на кровать, тот только и успел, что охнуть.

— Вот так всегда, — заблестел Гэвин глазами, облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. — Чем займемся?

И снова поиграл бровями, вскинув едва заметно бедра.

Ричард, стоя у края, посмотрел на него спокойно и насмешливо. Серьезно, если бы Гэвин знал его меньше, то вполне поверил бы, что тому все равно, однако было что-то в лице, в живых, ярких глазах.

— Перевязкой, Гэвин. Мы займемся перевязкой.

— А, черт, — Гэвин сморщил нос, — точно. Ладно, давай перевяжемся. — Он криво ухмыльнулся и полез в аптечку. — Так, мазь. Ну что за хрень, мало осталось. Ладно, и этого хва… 

На кровать шлепнулся полный тюбик, и Ричард забрался на кровать. Пересел удобнее — сверху на Гэвина, прижав его своим… весом.

Гэвин словно невзначай дернул бедрами, ухмыльнулся и взял мазь.

— О, а это что? Не видел такого.

— Новая разработка, современные технологии, первый выпуск.

— Эээ, ты точно уверен, что у меня ничего ненужного не отрастет? Я, знаешь ли, осторожен.

— Не бойся, Гэвин, это новейшая разработка дочерней компании Киберлайф. А в Киберлайф, — Ричард отобрал у Гэвина тюбик, — делают только все самое лучшее. — И он, выдавив мазь на пальцы, самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Ах, ну если так, — Гэвин, не сдерживая улыбку, лег удобнее и поднял руки вверх, открывая Ричарду черно-синие пятна синяков у себя на ребрах. — Действуй, лучшее творение Киберлайф!

Особенно выделялся один, тот, что оставил воришка-андроид, ударив своим кулаком, и Ричард, растеряв всю веселость, коснулся его осторожно и бережно.

Мазь холодила, больные места сначала покалывало, потом они онемели, и Гэвин уже довольно поворачивался то одним, то другим боком под заботливые ладони. Возможно, сыграл свою роль и обезбол, но вскоре его перестали устраивать простые поглаживания.

А уж когда Ричард потянулся за бинтом, Гэвин решительно ухватил его за руку.

— Подожди! Ты еще не все намазал.

— Пропустил? Еще болит? Где?

Глядя во встревоженное лицо, Гэвину стало на миг… ну, не очень-то и стало, он подкинул бедра и положил руку Ричарда себе на живот, как раз рядом с поясом штанов.

— Вот там еще погладь. А то что-то ноет. 

— Гэвин! — Ричард закатил глаза, а потом едва не улыбнулся.

А Гэвин был невероятно доволен. Пусть у него тупые подкаты, да и шутки совсем дурацкие, но смотреть в лицо Ричарда и видеть там эмоции — настоящие эмоции, которые он так долго учился показывать, — было той целью, которая все окупает.

— Сделай что-нибудь, — попросил Гэвин, — или мне придется сыграть с тобой в доктора и больничку.

— Только не в больничку, — в глазах Ричарда на миг, короткий миг мелькнул страх, и Гэвин, охнув, тут же потянулся к нему, обнял, прижался.

— Ладно, — прошептал он, — тогда давай поиграем в Гэвина и Ричарда. Как будто им очень, очень хочется потра… 

Ричард накрыл его рот своим, останавливая поток глупых слов, и это было его лучшим решением.

Потому что когда Гэвин снова сознал себя в реальности, он уже давно не болтал чепуху, он лежал под Ричардом, вскидывал обнаженные бедра и млел, когда нежные ладони трогали его бока, его живот, его член. 

Ричард был очень осторожен, он нависал над Гэвином, упираясь рукой в матрас, вроде и прижимался, но Гэвин совершенно не чувствовал дискомфорта. Его все устраивало, все было зашибись!

— А трахаться не будем? — спросил он, задыхаясь, когда Ричард обхватил его член и стал ровно и жестко дрочить, то покусывая шею Гэвина, то ее целуя, или вовсе переходя на губы.

— Не будем, — просто ответил Ричард, притираясь к члену Гэвина своим и оба обхватывая скользкой ладонью. — Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

— А если ты сядешь сверху? 

Ричард чуть сжал руку, провернул, и Гэвин выгнулся и застонал. И тут же поморщился, когда в боку потянуло.

— Лежи ровно, Гэвин, прошу тебя, — Ричард был так близко, говорил, обжигая губы Гэвина дыханием, и смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь, и в глазах у него плескалось пламя. 

— Ладно, — Гэвин снова вскинулся и застонал, но упрямо продолжил: — уговорил. Твоя взяла, — он притиснулся к Ричарду, одной рукой обхватил их члены вместе с Ричардом, а другой обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе, стал целовать губы, щеку, нос, глаза и повторял, уже не понимая, что именно он говорит: — Твоя, твоя взяла, Ричи. Твоя взяла, ааах!.. 

***

— Не было же обновлений, да?

Гэвин, туго перевязанный и довольный, лежал рядом с Ричардом, прижавшись к нему своим боком и закинув ногу на его бедро. Повернув голову, смотрел на мерцающий голубым диод.

— Хочешь сказать, я соврал?

Гэвин похмыкал.

— Ну да, хочу.

— Соврал, — со вздохом сознался Ричард. — По лицу увидел? — он повернулся и уставился с интересом, но уж точно не со смущением.

Бесстыдная продвинутая модель, как же!

Гэвин прищурился — язык чесался пошутить, — но он передумал и сказал правду:

— Нет, на этот раз не по лицу. Просто ты мазь утром заказал.

— Мазь? — Ричард даже возмутился. — Да как это связано?

— Очень просто, Ричи-бой, — Гэвин откатился на спину и томно, довольно потянулся — боли в ребрах он не чувствовал. Потом довольно прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся: — Я же детектив, детка! Умения не пропьешь.

— Ты не пьешь, — автоматически поправил Ричард. — Ну, купил я мазь… 

— Заказал хорошую, супер-дупер киберлафовскую мазь, со всякими эффектами, хотя у меня вон в аптечке старой еще завались. 

— Но это же не показатель! 

— Конечно не показатель, — тут же согласился Гэвин. — Ночью я тебя разбудил, ты забеспокоился и купил мазь, а утром нам на пейнтбол ехать. И ты меня пощадил, — хохотнул он. — Ну, убедительно?

Ричард подпер голову рукой, хотя и так, без опоры, мог бы нависать хоть вечно, и на полном серьезе задумался.

— Не убедительно, — сказал он наконец. 

Гэвин хмыкнул, потом потянулся и вплел свои пальцы в волосы Ричарда.

— А потом я спросил наугад, и ты спалился.

— Что?

— То! — захохотал Гэвин и уткнулся лицом Ричарду в шею. — А теперь убедительно? — спросил он снова, задыхаясь от смеха.

Ричард, застывший от этого ответа, наконец отмер и хмыкнул, а потом неловко, тихо засмеялся, потрескивая статикой.

— А вот теперь да, вполне, — ответил он Гэвину, который замер в его руках от острого, полосонувшего по сердцу счастья. 

— Снег пошел.

Гэвин, вынырнув из расслабленной дремы, переспросил:

— Что?

— Снег пошел, — повторил Ричард, глядя на тонкие полосы серого света между раздвинутых жалюзи. — Мелкий.

Гэвин встряхнулся, сбросил сонливость и сел, опираясь о крепкое плечо Ричарда. Встал и, подойдя к окну, выглянул наружу.

Снег, видно, уже шел какое-то время, потому что черные ветви деревьев внизу были присыпаны белым тонким слоем. На подоконнике лежали не тающие колючие снежинки, и Гэвин, присмотревшись, увидел их острые тонкие лучи.

Здание напротив было словно иссечено мелким снегом, сыпавшим с низкого неба все гуще с каждой минутой. Гэвин коснулся пальцами обжигающе холодного стекла и выдохнул, когда сзади прижался Ричард.

— Любишь снег? — спросил Гэвин, откинув голову ему на плечо.

Черт, такой банальный, простой жест, в каждом дурацком кино таких пяток за пучок, но сейчас, в реальности ничего теплее и интимнее и придумать было невозможно.

Ричард помолчал.

— Не знаю, — ответил он наконец. — Я его почти не помню. Год назад мне было не до него. Да и сейчас… 

Гэвин обернулся и посмотрел в недоумевающее лицо. 

— Самое время узнать, — сказал он и распорядился: — Одевайся потеплее, сходим кое-куда.

— Сходим? Мы же решили дома отсидеться.

— Отсидимся еще, не беспокойся, — Гэвин вывернулся из его рук. — Где там оно завалялось… — пробурчал он себе под нос, уже выходя из спальни.

Термоодеяло нашлось в шкафу на верхней полке, задвинутым в самый угол. Давно Гэвин его не использовал, как-то не пригождалось, тем более и размер у него был немаленький, не на одного человека. А теперь вот пришлось в самый раз.

Для горячего кофе и подогретого тириума на кухне нашлись две термокружки, как Гэвин и помнил. 

Он оделся потеплее, подгоняя недоумевающего Ричарда, и, захватив еще и простой плед, вытащил их из квартиры.

Ричард шагнул было к лифту, но Гэвин поймал его за рукав и потянул к лестнице наверх. Привыкнув, что ребра не болят, попробовал перешагивать через две ступеньки, но охнул и стал подниматься медленнее и осторожнее.

— Мы на крышу? — спросил наконец Ричард очевидное, и Гэвин согласно кивнул.

Наверху, на площадке последнего этажа он сунул Ричарду в руки плед и пакет с кофе и тириумом и полез за бумажником. Нужная карта отыскалась в секретном отделении, и он довольно воскликнул:

— Не потерял, смотри-ка, — и приложил ее к сенсору.

Замок пикнул, щелкнул, и дверь дрогнула, открываясь.

Гэвин радостно распахнул ее, и холод тут же обдал их с ног до головы, заставил поежиться.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Ричард обеспокоенно. 

Хотел еще что-то добавить, но промолчал.

— Более, чем когда-либо! — пафосно ответил Гэвин и потянул Ричарда за собой.

Эта лестница была узкой и короткой, Гэвин открыл очередной замок тем же ключом и распахнул дверь на крышу.

В лицо тут же ударил порыв ветра со снегом, Гэвин глотнул его, закашлялся и засмеялся. Натянул на голову капюшон.

— Да ладно тебе, не кисни! — он толкнул Ричарда в плечо. — Погоди, сейчас понравится.

Ричард высокомерно поднял брови, огляделся, не обращая внимания на снег, и ответил, глядя, как Гэвин закрывает дверь:

— Не уверен.

— Не торопись, Ричи-бой, — поиграл тот бровями. — Ты и перед сексом так же говорил, а посмотри на себя сейчас!

— Я так не говорил! — возмутился было Ричард, но Гэвин, посмеиваясь, развернулся и пошел куда-то налево, за пристройки с насосом и резервуаром для воды. — Ты куда?

Гэвин ему не ответил, но когда Ричард его наконец догнал, увидел, как тот смахивает с низкой деревянной скамьи налетевший снег.

— Пришли! — радостно воскликнул Гэвин, разводя красными замерзшими руками. 

— Сюда? — Ричард прижал к груди плед и кофе с тириумом. — Гэвин, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— А зря.

Гэвин стоял и смотрел на него, улыбался, и ветер трепал опушку на его капюшоне, задувал снежинки в лицо. И Ричард не сдержался — стало неважным, что тут ветрено и холодно, что снег, что неудобно, что… 

— Что делать? — спросил он, ведь быть с Гэвином — неважно где — было самым главным.

Термоодеяло одним краем постелили на скамью, потом положили сложенный плед и уселись сами. Пока Ричард держал свободный край одеяла на ними, Гэвин заботливо укутал их ноги, потом сел ровно, прижался к плечу Ричарда и скомандовал:

— Укрывай!

И Ричард укрыл их с головой, смял, сделав что-то вроде козырька сверху, подтянул края к плечам. Они оказались словно в блестящем коконе, внутри которого сохранялось тепло. 

— А что теперь? — спросил Ричард Гэвина.

Тот сидел совсем близко, он снял свой капюшон, и его ухо краснело у Ричарда перед глазами.

— А теперь сиди и смотри.

И Ричард стал смотреть.

Небо совсем потемнело, над самыми крышами ползли тучи, и из их треснувших боков без перерыва сыпался густой снег. Он становился все гуще, хлопья то летели сплошной стеной, то вдруг останавливались и кружились, кружились водоворотом, словно заблудились и не знали больше, куда им податься. 

Здания напротив стали едва различимы, реклама, сиявшая яркими огнями, скрылась, потускнела и почти потерялась, мокрую бетонную крышу заметало, и слой снега становился все толще. 

Звуки поначалу стали глуше, сигналы автомобилей снизу доносились словно через пелену, а потом и вовсе почти совсем стихли. 

Цистерна с одной стороны закрывала их от ветра, а пробившиеся снежинки бились о термоодеяло, ложились на закрывающий их сверху край. 

Внутри их кокона было тепло, но Ричард еще немного поднял температуру своего тела, и Гэвин благодарно прижался к нему боком.

Он неотрывно смотрел на снег, закрывающий мир вокруг, выдыхал облачка пара и едва заметно улыбался. Потом завозился, достал из пакета термокружки и сунул одну Ричарду.

— Держи, а то тратишься, наверное.

Ричард не стал возражать, он посмотрел, как довольно Гэвин пьет свой кофе и тоже глотнул теплый тириум. 

И снова уставился на снег.

— Спроси меня еще раз, — попросил Ричард позже, когда тириум и кофе были выпиты, а губы Гэвина стали припухшими и красными от поцелуев.

Они делили тепло и воздух, делили друг друга на двоих.

— О чем?

Гэвин повернулся, и термоодеяло захрустело в тишине.

— Люблю ли я снег.

Глаза у Гэвина были серо-зеленые, так близко Ричард мог разглядеть все оттенки, разложить их по цветовой шкале и сохранить себе, но он смахнул оповещение, потому что уже давно сохранил все это много раз.

Гэвин, чувствуя, все чувствуя, наконец спросил:

— Любишь?

И Ричард ответил честно, от всей своей высокотехнологичной души:

— Люблю.


	2. Еще лучше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уикэнд второй. Никакой елки в этом доме!..
> 
> — Ни словом не солгал, — покачал головой Рид и скрестил руки на груди. — Никаких елок в моем доме!

***

— Тина, какого?.. — детектив Рид промчался мимо Ричарда, едва не задев его плечом, и нерушимой скалой встал перед Тиной, уперев руки в бока. — Стоять, офицер!

— Гэвин, — протянула та недовольно. — Эй, там, кто пустил детектива без разрешения? 

— Это ты о задержке на входе? Ну кто меня остановит? Я тебя знаю и специально пораньше приехал.

Тина скривилась и помахала перед лицом Гэвина миниатюрной елочкой в мишуре.

— Ты портишь нам праздник, Рид! Твой стол единственный…

— Единственный, не испорченный этой безвкусицей! Никаких елок… 

— Гэвин!

— …на моем столе. 

Ричард невольно подошел ближе: сканирование — насколько это возможно при его ресурсах — эмоций детектива Рида показывали, что он и веселится, и негодует. Немного злится и, к тому же, испытывает непонятное удовольствие. Ричард никак не мог оторваться от его лица, настолько живым оно было.

— Хотя бы снеговика.

— Ни за что, — Рид был неумолим.

Тина со вздохом отставила елочку на стол ухмыляющегося Криса, и тот тут же подвинул ее к себе.

— Опять в пролете, Рид, — сказал он довольно и поиграл бровями.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — махнул тот рукой. — Тина, все бесполезно.

— Да оставь ты его, девочка, — пробурчал Бен Коллинз, проходя мимо. В руках у него была пара пакетов из местной пекарни, и один из них он поставил на стол еще отсутствующего Андерсона. — Рид всегда был таким скучным. Из года в год. Смотреть на тебя не хочется, аж тоска берет.

— Слышь, старик, я б забеспокоился, если бы ты начал на меня смотреть! — Рид осклабился и, наконец, взглянув на Ричарда, внезапно ему подмигнул.

— Уберегите меня, ангелы небесные, — открестился Коллинз и вкатился за свой стол, на котором стояла фигурка снеговика с блестящей мишурой вокруг шеи. — Если еще что есть, давай лучше мне, Тина. Здесь это оценят.

Тина натянуто ему улыбнулась и, повернувшись к Риду, прищурилась. Лицо ее неуловимо изменилось: сейчас оно выражало упрямство и решимость — Ричард с удовольствием проследил все микродвижения мимических мышц, записал их и отправил в папку «Неважное».

— Если ты откажешь мне, Гэвин, — с угрозой начала она, — то я… 

И тут Ричарду стало неуютно: в лице детектива Рида что-то дернулось, едва-едва, незаметно, но во взгляде появилось обреченное, усталое выражение. Тот отступил на шаг, дернул бровью и подчеркнуто насмешливо усмехнулся.

— Удиви меня.

— Я больше не буду выслушивать истории твоих побед! 

— Да ладно! — Ричард был уверен, что Гэвин воскликнул это с облегчением. — Ты не можешь быть такой жестокой!

— Испытай меня, — Тина вздернула нос, на ощупь пошуршала в пакете рукой и вытащила бант из блестящей бумаги. Помахала им у Гэвина перед лицом. — Ну? Сдаешься?

— Твоя взяла! — внезапно рассмеялся детектив Рид и приглашающе повел рукой. — Валяй.

Тина с победным видом прилепила бант на липучке на настольную лампу и включила ее. Свет отразился от блестящей бумаги, распался спектром и разноцветным узором лег на столе.

— Вот так бы сразу, — хмыкнула Тина и пошла дальше, доставая из пакета очередную изукрашенную фигурку.

Ричард проследил за ней взглядом, а потом обернулся и уставился на детектива Рида.

— Чего тебе? — отозвался тот сразу, словно только этого и ждал. 

— Вы не любите Рождество, детектив? — Ричард сел в свое кресло и подкатился ближе. — Сейчас я просмотрел файлы: в прошлом году вы тоже отказались от украшений, и ваш стол был единственным.

— Приличным столом, — закончил за него Рид. — Не то, чтобы не люблю, но считаю всю эту суету раздражающей и смешной. 

Ричард понял, что он говорил правду и, безусловно, что-то еще, кроме нее.

Кажется, пришла пора расширить некоторые программы.

— Считается, что это помогает людям на какое-то время забыть о проблемах и настроиться на праздничный лад.

— Я бы поспорил насчет проблем, но кто знает, — Рид сел, придвинул кресло к столу и подпер щеку кулаком. — А тебе нравится, — он кивнул на опенспейс, — вот это вот все?

Ричард еще раз огляделся и невольно усмехнулся — по ощущениям, скопировал одну из усмешек детектива Рида. 

А в департаменте действительно было, на что посмотреть: начиная от стойки приема заявлений и заканчивая кабинетом Фаулера все вокруг блестело и переливалось. Мишура висела на стенах, на каждом столе внимание привлекали либо сверкающие елочки, либо радостные снеговики, либо фигурки Санты — поддерживающие живот и хохочущие при нажатии, либо олени с мигающими красными носами.

Несколько гирлянд широкими лентами свисали с потолка, едва не цепляясь за головы, а из комнаты отдыха, сияя иллюминацией, совсем не скромно выглядывала здоровая искусственная ель.

Назревала новогодняя вечеринка. 

Ричард понял, что улыбается уже искренне и попробовал ответить честно:

— Это настолько кричаще, ярко, неожиданно и… безвкусно, настолько слишком, что мне даже нравится.

— Ну вот, жестянка, разочаровываешь, — вздохнул Рид. — А я возлагал на тебя большие надежды!

Детектив Рид совершенно точно шутил, но Ричард видел, что лжи в его словах была примерно половина. На вторую детектив говорил правду, и Ричарду очень захотелось узнать, какие же это надежды. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы спросить прямо — детектив Рид любил честные ответы, но сам, как правило, отвечать правдиво не спешил.

— Не висни, Рич! — Рид просмотрел пару файлов на терминале. — У нас сегодня куча дел, и все надо закончить. Завтра у меня выходной и никаких дежурств на праздники.

Он встал и едва не столкнулся с лейтенантом Андерсоном.

— Повезло, — буркнул тот себе под нос, — и незаслуженно.

Рид усмехнулся настолько злорадно, что это выглядело гротескно. 

— Смотри, Ричард: будешь плохо себя вести, и Санта сделает тебя Андерсоном.

— Лейтенантом Андерсоном, начальником твоей группы! — отбрил тот, грузно сел в кресло и потянулся к пакету из пекарни. — Иди, работай. Детектива, — подчеркнул он, — ноги кормят.

Рид только цыкнул и промолчал.

Ричард догнал его у самых дверей. Он вышел следом на улицу и, взяв на анализ морозный воздух, спросил:

— А что вы собираетесь делать в Рождество? — и закончил на свой страх и риск: — Гэвин.

Тот покосился через плечо, но замечания насчет имени почему-то не сделал.

— Отдыхать, конечно. 

— И не будете праздновать?

— Ломаю тебе представления о людишках, а? — засмеялся Рид издевательски и пошел к своей машине. — Мы еще можем удивлять, а, непревзойденный ты наш интеллект.

— Чаще, чем вы можете себе представить, — пробурчал Ричард себе под нос, когда тот сел на водительское место.

***

В одном из домов, где они проводили дополнительный опрос свидетельницы, стояла большая натуральная ель. Ричард проанализировал воздух с эфирными маслами и покосился на Рида — тот, внимательно слушая хозяйку дома, едва заметно морщился и делал пометки в блокноте. 

Ричард почувствовал сожаление: ему казалось, что вся эта предпраздничная суета, которую детектив Рид так не любил, могла бы добавить в его жизнь немало радости. Во всяком случае, все вокруг, как Ричарду казалось, испытывали положительные эмоции. Даже свидетельница, отвечая на неприятные вопросы, то и дело останавливала взгляд на ели, и лицо ее смягчалось.

— Какая же хрень, — задумчиво сказал Рид позже, стоя у машины.

Он не спешил садиться за руль, достал сигареты и вытащил одну, рассеянно глядя на парк через дорогу.

— Вы о чем?

Ричард подошел ближе. Оглядел парк — бесснежный, замерзший, с мокрыми дорожками, выцветшими газонами и черными голыми деревьями. Вокруг было пусто и безлюдно, лишь белые пятна света фонарей выдергивали из сумрака контрастные пятна. 

Ричард дернул плечом — ему тут совсем не нравилось.

— Да так, — Рид перевел на Ричарда взгляд, и что-то в нем изменилось, словно добавили градус… тепла? — Хреновая, говорю, елка в доме. В моем такой никогда не будет.

Детектив, конечно, говорил правду. И еще что-то, кроме.

— Она была довольно милая, — Ричард и сам удивился, что ему понравилась и настоящая елка, и украшения в доме, и запахи в доме. — В прошлом году это прошло мимо. Все мы, — он исправился: — я был несколько… дезориентирован новым статусом. 

Рид кивнул.

— Эмоции дело непростое.

Глаза его искрились.

— Непростое, — согласился Ричард. — Зато сейчас… все это так необычно, так по-человечески. И мне странно, что вы отвергаете праздник. Он поднял бы вам настроение.

Рид засмеялся, взглянул на измятую сигарету.

— Все в порядке с моим настроением, Ричи, — сказал он. — Тут такое дело: я — человек, и имею право не любить сраные елки. Так же и ты имеешь право их любить. Да хоть спи в обнимку! — добавил он почему-то недовольно. 

— Андроиды не спят, — вырвалось у Ричарда ненужное.

— А зря. Я бы сейчас не отказался, — и Рид показательно зевнул, расслабляясь.

Ричард не выдержал и выпалил:

— А в вашей семье отмечали Рождество? — и испугался — он никогда еще не задавал настолько личных вопросов.

Детектив Рид подобрался и прищурился, взгляд его стал острым и требовательным. 

— Переходишь черту, Ричард? — спросил он тихо, сминая в пальцах так и не зажженную сигарету.

И Ричард бросился, как в омут.

— Перехожу, Гэвин, — ответил он и сделал шаг вперед.

А Гэвин… отступил.

— Садись в машину, — сказал он, и голос его был до обидного равнодушным. 

В какой-то, черт бы ее побрал, степени!

Еще через пару часов и троих опрошенных дело стало вырисовываться с определенной четкостью, а их рабочий день подошел к концу.

И только одно омрачило поднявшееся настроение детектива Рида — у самого департамента в машине что-то тихо застучало.

— Твою же мать, — выругался он и притормозил. 

Ричард хотел что-то сказать, но Рид глянул так мрачно, что он не решился. 

А Рид постучал пальцами по рулю, полез в планшет.

— Хорошая мастерская, — не выдержал Ричард после пары минут поиска, — в пяти минутах отсюда.

Рид только глазами сверкнул.

— Я всегда отвожу в свою, у дома. Но она закрыта, вот хрень!

— Здесь вам сделают хорошую скидку, все офицеры…

— Не умничай, Ричи, — Рид нахмурился, потом глубоко вздохнул, огляделся. Потыкал еще в планшет, посмотрел на часы. И сдался. — Ладно, куда ехать?

— Пока прямо, — оказывается, сдержать так и лезущую на лицо улыбку не так и просто. — Я удивлен, что раньше вы не пригоняли машину сюда. Все в департаменте… 

— Мне не подходит то, что подходит всему департаменту, Ричи, — перебил его Рид, глядя на дорогу. — Это случайность и больше не повторится.

Ричард ненадолго замолчал, а потом, когда они подъезжали к воротам с неоновой надписью поверху, сказал:

— Возможно, вам понравится. 

Рид только покосился, но ничего не сказал.

Департамент гудел громче обычного, под вечер настроение поднялось еще на пару делений, и у некоторых офицеров на голове красовались красные шапки с белой опушкой.

— О, наслаждайся! Праздник к нам приходит, — Рид ткнул Ричарда локтем в бок и, не дожидаясь реакции, живо пошел к столу Андерсона. 

Тот тоскливо смотрел в терминал и вяло дописывал отчет.

— А вот и волки, которых ноги кормят, — Рид подошел вплотную и демонстративно достал планшет. — Как лейтенант и заказывал.

На терминале мигнула входящим почта: раз, другой, третий. 

— Это что?

— Это полные, оформленные показания, лейтенант. Осталось вам с ними ознакомиться, выписать ордер и произвести арест.

— Так займись! — рявкнул тот. — И не нависай тут!

— Какая жалость, — покачал Рид головой. — Капитан Фаулер учредил лимит на внеурочные часы, лейтенант, и я свои в этом месяце уже отработал. 

Лицо его было невозможно довольным, и Ричард в который раз отметил все микродвижения его лицевых мышц. И сохранил. 

— Ах, ты, — Андерсон сжал зубы.

— Без оскорблений, праздник на носу, — Рид, довольный собой и в какой-то степени миром выключил планшет и глубоко вздохнул. — О, этот запах свободы! Удачного дежурства, лейтенант! 

— Засранец! — все же пробурчал Андерсон ему вслед, но услышал это только Ричард.

Он неодобрительно на того покосился, но Андерсон сделал вид, что ничего не говорил.

Ричард присоединил свой отчет к отчету детектива Рида в виде примечаний, выключил терминал и поднял глаза.

Рид смотрел на него через стол, лицо его было замкнутым, ни единой эмоции не пробивалось наружу, словно не он недавно разыграл для лейтенанта Андерсона целое представление. Сейчас он был серьезен.

— Ваш рабочий день закончен, — сказал Ричард, не в силах молчать — лучше так, чем задавать неуместные вопросы.

— Как и твой, — Рид помолчал. — Проследишь завтра за арестом? — спросил он наконец, и Ричарду показалось, что сказать он хотел совсем не это.

— Да, — просто ответил он. — С праздником, детектив.

— Вот настырный, — Рид улыбнулся. — И тебя с праздником. Оторвись по полной, раз уж это первый год, когда ты замечаешь, что творится вокруг.

— Я постараюсь ничего не пропустить, — серьезно кивнул Ричард. — Обещаю.

— Ну-ну, — Рид снова засмеялся, легко и просто, процентов на семьдесят. — Не будь таким серьезным, Ричи. Пока!

Детектив Рид встал, застегнул куртку и, щелкнув по приклеенному к лампе блестящему банту, развернулся и ушел.

***

— Офицер Чень. Тина, — исправился Ричард и почувствовал себя неудобно: ему не хотелось обращаться к кому-то с настолько личной просьбой, но это показалось ему самым простым решением. И улучшало его навыки общения. — У меня к вам просьба.

— Просьба? — она подняла голову от терминала. — Давай, помогу, чем смогу.

— Тут ничего такого, — Ричард наконец посмотрел ей в глаза. — Вы не могли бы дать мне адрес детектива Рида?

Тина подняла брови и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Адрес Гэвина? — переспросила она. — Тебе зачем? 

— Ну… — в этот момент Ричард подумал, что проще было бы взломать терминал капитана, чем ответить на этот простой вопрос. — Я хотел бы… поздравить его с Рождеством.

— Напиши пару слов, ему этого будет достаточно, — отмахнулась Тина, потом замерла, вгляделась в лицо Ричарда и медленно произнесла: — О, это будет недостаточно для тебя, как я понимаю.

Ричард скованно пожал плечами. Выражение «Провалиться сквозь землю», оказывается, содержало в себе неоспоримые плюсы.

Тина какое-то время смотрела на него, размышляя, потом приняла решение, и Ричард знал его еще до того, как она сказала:

— Извини, Найнс. Ты очень милый андроид и хороший человек, но рисковать дружбой Гэвина я не готова, — она с сожалением пожала плечами. 

— Он обидится?

— Несомненно. Но я уверена, что ты и без меня справишься, — она одобряюще ему подмигнула. — И я не скажу Гэвину, что ты собрался к нему в гости. Будет рождественский сюрприз.

Ричарду не хотелось, но он ей улыбнулся и даже пожелал счастливого Рождества. 

И наконец взломал записи службы кибертакси. Накануне детектив Рид из департамента уехал именно на нем. 

Дом был обычным. Стоял в ряду таких же одинаковых одноэтажных построек и обычно наверняка ничем не выделялся из общего ряда. Сейчас же он был одним из немногих, не украшенных гирляндами, да и разноцветного свечения в окнах не наблюдалось. 

Окна дома детектива Рида горели ровным желтым светом, и у Ричарда от волнения сильно стукнуло в груди, когда он поднялся на крыльцо. Он уже хотел позвонить, когда внутри раздались чьи-то голоса: мужские и женские, топот ног и смех. А через пару секунд дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо вышло несколько человек. Ричард едва успел отступить, он растерянно смотрел на смеющихся женщин — совсем молодую и постарше, и на мужчину, который крепко жал руку Риду.

— Гэвин, не будь занудой! — девушка ткнула Рида в плечо. — Поехали к нам.

— Никак не могу, дежурства, работа. Увидимся после, детка.

Ричард смотрел, как Рид обнял девушку, та поцеловала его в щеку и, отступив, взяла женщину под руку.

— Скажи ему, ма!

— Мы всегда тебе рады, Гэвин, — женщина тоже обняла и поцеловала Рида в щеку, и тот отступил, разыгрывая недовольство.

— Приеду, мам. Как только, так сразу и соберусь!

— Смотри не забудь, как в прошлом году, милый.

Мама детектива Рида отступила и повернулась, чтобы спуститься с крыльца, и вскрикнула, увидев стоящего в тени Ричарда.

— Это я, Ричард! — только и успел выкрикнуть Ричард, прежде чем дуло пистолета уперлось ему под челюсть.

— Рич? — спросил Рид, сверкая глазами. — Ты охренел, блядь? 

— Гэви! — его мама выглянула из-за его плеча. — Кто это?

Рид помолчал, потом убрал пистолет и ответил нейтрально:

— Сотрудник. Как раз пришел по работе.

Все вопросительно уставились на Ричарда, и тот поспешно кивнул пару раз.

— Строго по работе! — подтвердил он со всей возможной честностью.

— Я же говорил, мам, — Рид засуетился, оттеснил Ричарда себе за спину, почти втолкнув его в дом, и поспешил попрощаться: — Всем пока! С Рождеством! Счастья и любви.

— Вот да! — девушка — судя по всему, сестра детектива Рида — демонстративно заглянула ему через плечо и подчеркнула: — Счастья. И любви! 

И засмеялась, глядя на лицо Рида.

— Мам, ну хоть ты не начинай, — повернулся к повеселевшей матери Рид и поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте. Та лишь засмеялась.

— Ладно, милый. Счастливого Рождества.

— И что это значит?

Голос Рида не был недовольным, он был словно… обреченным, но Ричард не поддался его настроению.

— Да, детектив Рид. И мне интересно знать, что же это значит?

И он указал на невысокую ель в горшке, которая стояла в углу комнаты и бесстыдно сверкала накинутой на нее мишурой.

— Ни словом не солгал, — покачал головой Рид и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился плечом к стене. — Никаких елок в моем доме!

Ричард нахмурился и присмотрелся.

— Пихта?

— Именно, Ричи.

У Ричарда снова — как каждый раз, когда Рид сокращал так его имя, — стукнуло в груди.

— Это обман, детектив.

— Технически нет. Но в свое оправдание могу сказать, что я был против! — он откровенно смеялся. — Но маму не переспоришь. В магазине ей сказали, что это совсем маленькая пихточка. Однако, — он кивнул на метровое дерево, — как-то не срослось.

Ричард отвернулся от пихты и подошел ближе, все так же сжимая в руке пакет.

— Но зачем, Гэвин? — спросил он, едва регулируя дыхание.

Хотелось усилить вентиляцию, что-то грелось, горело в груди. — Ты был очень убедителен.

— Я всегда убедителен, если хочу. А это всего лишь дистанция, Ричи. Средство от чужих.

Рид… Гэвин облизнул губы и расцепил руки. Ричард открыл было рот, чтобы спросить или сказать еще что-то безусловно важное, но Гэвин положил ладони ему на плечи, потом обхватил за шею, зарылся пальцами в волосы.

И важным стало совсем другое.

— Я очень хочу перейти черту, Гэвин, — успел сказать Ричард то, что рвалось из самого… сердца, а потом губы Гэвина коснулись его губ, и все системы обвалились красными всполохами ошибок и предупреждений.

— Ричи, да что у тебя там? — спросил Гэвин долгое время спустя и отстранился.

Ричард потянулся следом, не желая его отпускать, потом остановился, огляделся и едва заметно улыбнулся. Они уже не стояли у стены, а сидели на диване, и Ричард нависал над Гэвином… не выпуская из рук треклятый неудобный пакет.

— Это подарок на Рождество, — Ричард посмотрел в глаза Гэвина — сияющие и довольные — и внезапно смутился. — Думаю, это уже не актуально.

— Подарок? Доставай! 

Ричард неохотно отодвинулся, осторожно вытащил из пакета небольшой рождественский венок из переплетенных веточек можжевельника и падуба и положил его на стол. Красные ягоды ярко выделялись на фоне зелени и сочетались с такого же цвета свечой, которую Ричард поставил в середину. 

— Вот, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз, и достал красную шапку с белым меховым отворотом.

А потом повернулся и уставился на Гэвина, потому что тот внезапно засмеялся: громко и искренне.

— Ричи, ну ты даешь, — едва проговорил Гэвин сквозь смех. — И ты еще мне говоришь о хитростях!

— Но это не дерево, Гэвин. И не ель.

Гэвин снова хохотнул, потом выгнулся, полез рукой в карман и вытащил зажигалку. И зажег свечу.

Он вытянул из рук Ричарда шапку Санты и, покрутив, надел ее ему на голову, поправил отворот и погладил лицо Ричарда своими горячими пальцами. 

— Сможешь взломать систему и приглушить свет? — спросил он негромко, касаясь его и нежно, и жадно. Ричард не понимал, как это сочетается, но ничего не хотел менять. — Совсем не хочется вставать.

— Могу, — просто сказал Ричард.

И не только приглушил свет, но и совсем его выключил.

Все равно он мог видеть Гэвина и в свете свечи. Видеть, трогать, ощущать, прижиматься, целовать. Чувствовать, запоминать, записывать, вплавлять это знание в себя.

И это было самым чудесным, что случалось с ним со дня активации. А потом Гэвин отодвинулся, посмотрел шальным взглядом и потянул свою футболку вверх.

И все стало еще лучше.


	3. Мы все успеем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уикэнд третий: Активные выходные. (PWP)
> 
> Гэвин довольно вздохнул, устроился удобнее и закрыл глаза — назавтра намечался еще один активный выходной день.

***

— Вот увидишь, Рич, все обзавидуются!

Гэвин, усталый, но довольный, ввалился в номер, оставил чемодан у двери и сразу прошел в спальню. Раскинув руки в стороны, с размаха упал на кровать, подпрыгнул пару раз на матрасе и с наслаждением застонал.

— Думаешь? — спросил Ричард с сомнением, подхватил брошенный чемодан и поставил рядом со своим у стены. — Я думал, здесь ничего особенного, обычный набор.

— Но не все сразу! — горячо ответил Гэвин. — Дайвинг. Просто плавание. Поход в горы. Прогулка на лошадях. На велосипедах. Мотокросс. Оленья ферма. Боулинг. Бар! Стриптиз, Ричи, — Гэвин поиграл бровями, но эффект смазался — он все еще лежал лицом в матрас.

— Последние пункты кажутся мне заманчивыми, — Ричард с улыбкой смотрел на распростертого Гэвина. — Ты устал?

— Неа, — отрицание плавно перешло в зевок. — Немного.

— Разденешься? Как раз время для стриптиза, мы же за этим сюда ехали.

Гэвин с трудом поднял голову, посмотрел через плечо.

— А можно завтра? Посмотри, ночь давно. Мы ехали дохреллион времени. 

— Ну, — Ричард подошел ближе, поставил колено на матрас, как раз между раскинутых ног Гэвина, — я мог бы тебе помочь.

Взгляд Гэвина тут же изменился, стал темным, зовущим.

— Ну, помоги, — и он игриво вскинул пару раз задницу.

Ричард стащил с него кроссовки, положил ладони на голени, сжал пару раз, слушая, как стонет Гэвин, а потом повел руки выше. Большими пальцами погладил под коленями, и Гэвин взбрыкнул, фыркнул смешливо и протяжно выдохнул, когда Ричард помассировал внутреннюю сторону его бедер.

— Отлично справляешься, — пробубнил Гэвин, ткнувшись лицом в матрас. — Да ты мастер.

— Частая практика, — Ричард помял задницу Гэвина в ладонях, сжал и ощутимо шлепнул. — Подними.

— Вот так, сразу? — Гэвин хмыкнул, но постарался: привстал на коленях, поднимая задницу.

Руки Ричарда поползли вперед, он обнял, расстегнул ремень и молнию, медленно стянул джинсы вниз, захватив с собой и белье. И снял их окнчательно.

А потом засмеялся, глядя, как Гэвин пытается отползти выше, к подушке.

— Гэвин, душ.

— Нет, — Гэвин пополз быстрее, перебирая коленями. — Я не хочу вставать. 

— Рабочий день, а потом четыре часа в дороге. Ты потом сам пожалеешь.

— А ты? — Гэвин выглядел заинтересованным.

— А мне все равно, как ты пахнешь.

Гэвин застонал.

— Это даже звучит ужасно! — он повернулся — все еще в рубашке, но уже без штанов — упал головой на подушку и растер лицо ладонями. — Мне лень, — наконец сказал он обреченно. — Что делать?

— Ладно, — Ричард рассмеялся, нагнулся и легко и свободно подхватил его на руки. — Ты умеешь уговаривать.

— Я стараюсь, — Гэвин обхватил его за шею и сказал доверительно: — Мне пока везет.

Ричард помолчал, ловя момент, потом перехватил Гэвина удобнее и понес в ванную.

— Цени! — только и сказал он, хотя другие, более чувствительные слова так и крутились на языке. 

Глаза его блестели.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Гэвин позже, когда они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу в темноте гостиничного номера. — Ричи… 

Руки его были горячими и ласковыми. Он гладил Ричарда по плечам, по шее, трогал его лицо пальцами, едва заметно касался дрожащими ресницами, нежил губами. 

Все мягче, все неторопливее… пока рука его не упала на одеяло. Голова Гэвина запрокинулась, он всхрапнул открытым ртом, причмокнул и засопел, выдыхая Ричарду в шею. Под тихий смешок повозился, поворачиваясь, сунул руку Ричарда себе под щеку и окончательно заснул.

Это был долгий день.

***

— Гэвин, вставай, — Ричард говорил тихо, на самое ухо.

Ладонью он медленно погладил Гэвина по боку: от плеча, по ребрам и до задницы, пощекотал пальцами у самого паха. 

— Работа? — обреченно спросил тот сквозь сон. 

— Дайвинг.

— Что? — Гэвин встрепенулся, поднял голову и уставился на Ричарда почти ясным взглядом. — Выходные, что ли?

— Самые настоящие, — кивнул Ричард. — Ну, встаем? Ты хотел поглядеть на рыбок. 

Гэвин поморгал, оглядел гостиничный номер в рассветных жемчужных сумерках, прищурившись, посмотрел на бледное небо в окне и перевел взгляд на Ричарда.

— Точно, дайвинг, — кивнул он согласно, а потом поднял руку и погладил Ричарда пальцем по губам, широко обхватил за затылок, притянул к себе. — А вот гляжу на тебя, и меня все устраивает, — сказал он сорвавшимся голосом, а потом потянулся губами, телом, всем собой.

И стало не до разговоров.

Гэвин сорванно выдохнул, когда Ричард навалился, прижал его и обнял. Руки его гладили и ласкали, и Гэвин забыл обо всем, кроме игривого удовольствия, накатывающего пока еще легкой волной. 

Он вскинул бедра, прижался обнаженной кожей к Ричарду, наслаждаясь бархатистым прикосновением скина, его теплом, живой твердостью. И раскинул ноги, принимая Ричарда еще ближе.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня? — спросил Гэвин, глядя шальными глазами.

Он был бесстыдный и открытый, и Ричард его хотел. 

Гэвин совсем потерялся в его страсти, и не заметил вроде, чтобы тот отодвинулся, хоть на миг оставил Гэвина без своего тепла, а вот уже скользкие пальцы мазнули между ягодиц, и восхитительно твердый член стал протискиваться сквозь сжатые мышцы.

— Да, детка, Ричи, вот так, — зашептал Гэвин горячечно, закидывая одну ногу на Ричарда, притираясь к нему пахом, подаваясь ближе, расслабляя мышцы и наслаждаясь прошивающими его уколами боли.

Мышцы ануса — растянутые и напряженные — горели, член Ричарда медленно входил все глубже, и это тугое горячее скольжение сводило Гэвина с ума, словно его задница была напрямую связана с мозгом. 

А уж когда Ричард двинулся обратно, подхватил Гэвина под бедра и, приподняв его, с усилием прошелся членом по простате, Гэвин едва не взвыл. Стал хватать воздух ртом и судорожно сжал простынь в руках.

— Сильнее, Ричи, — попросил он, — давай, детка! Вот так! — и вскрикнул, когда Ричард толкнулся в него резко и сильно. 

Задницу обожгло, колкое удовольствие плеснуло по венам, и Гэвина выгнуло, он сжался на члене, усиливая ощущения. А потом стонал, не переставая, смаргивал выступившие слезы и упрямо пытался держать глаза открытыми, потому что лицо Ричарда над ним было самым прекрасным, что он видел в своей жизни.

— Гэвин, — позвал его Ричард, и он ответил так, как только сейчас и мог — стонами и всхлипами.

А потом Гэвин поднял руки, уперся ими в спинку кровати и стал встречать каждый резкий толчок Ричарда своим, навстречу, до жестких влажных шлепков.

Член у него покраснел и налился, темная головка шлепала по животу, пачкала предэякулятом, и Гэвину мучительно хотелось протянуть руку и сжать его посильнее, подрочить — он чувствовал, что его тут же накроет, выдоит оргазмом.

— Не… трогай, — попросил он упрямо, когда Ричард сам к нему потянулся. — Давай так.

Тот замер на секунду, а потом перехватил Гэвина удобнее под задницу и стал двигаться медленно, но словно бы глубже. Повел бедрами и сжал руками ягодицы Гэвина, делая скольжение плотным и тугим, жарким и тесным.

Истома разлилась по бедрам, стекла вниз, по ногам, заставила поджаться пальцы. Побежали мурашки предвкушения, мышцы закаменели, и что-то внутри мягко и сильно ударило Гэвина в грудь и пах. Мучительно прокатилось внутри, подступило к члену и плеснуло теплым на живот, наружу вместе с громкими стонами. 

Гэвина скрутило, член дергался, сокращался и выплескивал сперму, обжигая острым кайфом.

Ричард ускорился, доводя его до предела, и, освобождая, медленно вытекли последние капли.

Ричард отпустил задницу Гэвина, пальцами размазал сперму по его животу, а потом мазнул ими по губам Гэвина. Тот взглянул сквозь влажные слипшиеся ресницы, открыл рот и принял пальцы сразу глубоко, мокро прошелся языком, облизал, стал посасывать, забирая глубже.

И довольно выдохнул, когда Ричард — напряженный, ждущий — толкнулся пальцами, гладя и лаская язык, а потом прижался ко рту Гэвина губами и скрежетнул то ли стоном, то ли непрошенными помехами.

— Что… — Гэвин едва смог пошевелиться, чуть выползти из-под рухнувшего на него Ричарда, и громко сглотнул пересохшим горлом. — Что тебе нравится бо… 

Он не успел закончить.

— Мне нравится все, — перебил его Ричард. — Одинаково сильно.

— Значит, без разницы. Тогда через пару часов поедем в горы, — Гэвин хмыкнул на изумленный взгляд. — На дайвинг-то мы уже опоздали.

***

Горы тоже, к сожалению, пришлось отложить. 

Уже приняв душ, позавтракав в номере и одевшись, Гэвин неожиданно загляделся на спину Ричарда, на его сильные ноги, бедра невероятной формы и задницу, которую так и хотелось сжать в ладонях. 

Он не стал себе отказывать, и им пришлось как можно быстрее раздеваться, потому что заниматься с Ричардом любовью, не чувствуя его всем телом, всей кожей, казалось Гэвину настоящим кощунством. Он брал его сзади, пока тот, прогнувшись, стоял на кровати на коленях, и плавный, идеальный изгиб его спины сводил Гэвина с ума. 

Никого не было на свете желаннее и красивее его Ричарда — нежного, податливого, отзывчивого и открытого. Гэвин толкался, и тот под его ладонями содрогался и дрожал. Даже думать не хотелось о времени, когда сенсоров у него было так мало, что Ричард едва понимал, каким может быть удовольствие.

Зато сейчас Гэвин знал — специально спрашивал много раз, — что каждое прикосновение к сенсорам, каждое движение приносят Ричарду на обработку волны зашифрованных, скрытых файлов, которые раскрываются ворохом информации, забивают логи и перекрывают интерфейс мешаниной наплывающих друг на друга строк кодов. И этот цикл повторяется с каждым движением Гэвина внутрь, с каждым его поцелуем, с каждым прикосновением. Они наслаиваются, растут, перемешиваются, доводя все системы до критической точки.

Ричард мелко дрожал, комкал в пальцах одеяло и глубоко дышал, охлаждаясь. 

— Еще, еще… немного, — прошептал он, срываясь на хрип, и Гэвин его не разочаровал.

После, когда после перезагрузки Ричард открыл глаза — ясные и чистые, — он увидел, что Гэвин дремлет, раскинувшись рядом и держа его руку в своей.

Ричард не стал его будить.

***

С велопрогулкой тоже как-то не задалось. 

День уже был в самом разгаре, солнце шпарило вовсю, заливало номер ярким светом, а Гэвин никак не мог найти шорты. Переживал, что в штанах ему станет жарко, и почти закопался в чемодан, выкидывая из него ненужное.

— Какого хрена я взял эту куртку? — он вытащил ее со дна.

— В горах она бы пригодилась.

— А трое плавок? Я пьяным собирался, что ли?

— Ты вчера устал и никак не мог выбрать.

— А, — Гэвин кивнул и сел рядом с чемоданом на пол. — Их нету.

— Есть, я положил, — Ричард подошел, сунул руки в разворошенную кучу вещей и очень быстро нашел шорты — ярко-зеленые, до колен, в обтяжку. — Примеришь? — спросил он совсем другим тоном.

Гэвин посмотрел на него внезапно очень жадно, придвинулся и обхватил лицо Ричарда ладонями. Погладил щеки, заглянул в ждущие глаза и полюбовался на губы. И осторожно, нежно поцеловал.

Они сплетались языками, трогали, ласкали друг друга губами, выдыхали и дышали одним воздухом, и оторваться, расцепить руки, отодвинуться не было никаких сил.

Время утекало между пальцев, проходило незаметно и тихо, пока они были заняты только друг другом.

***

Ужин им принесли в номер. 

— В боулинг? — спросил Гэвин позже. — Хотя туда мне не хочется. Прошлой субботы с нашими хватило, — он передернул плечами. — Наигрался. 

— Стриптиз? — Ричард посмотрел насмешливо и игриво. — Самое время.

— Ну какой стриптиз на трезвую голову, Ричи, — Гэвин засмеялся, взъерошил волосы. — Сначала надо виски.

— В бар?

— У меня с собой. Сейчас, — Гэвин подмигнул, убежал в спальню и зашуршал пакетами. — Все равно в барах в тириум добавляют всякое, я тебе чистый взял.

Он со стуком поставил на стол у дивана бутылку виски и большой пакет с тириумом. 

Они, конечно, собирались позже пойти и стриптиз посмотреть, и в бар заглянуть — проникнуться атмосферой, — и прогуляться по берегу моря, и по саду, если желание еще будет, но…

Но в какой-то момент Гэвин встал, сходил в ванную, а когда вошел в комнату, Ричард как раз включил музыкальный канал на плазме. Удержаться и не двигаться под музыку у Гэвина не получилось.

Ричард не отрывал глаз от его плавно двигающихся бедер, и Гэвин млел, когда видел, как тот залипает, как неуловимо, но явно меняется выражение его красивого лица. 

И он двигался, подходил все ближе, мягко крутил бедрами и чувствовал, как томительно медленно твердеет член в штанах.

Ричард явно все видел, все замечал — по глазам было видно — и поднял голову, когда Гэвин подошел совсем близко и протянул ему руку.

— Потанцуй со мной, Ричи.

Легкое и простое прикосновение пальцев запустило что-то внутри: кровь у Гэвина побежала быстрее, сердце в груди сбилось с ровного ритма и застучало быстро и гулко.

Он облизал пересохшие губы, когда Ричард обнял его. Горячие ладони осторожно взяли Гэвина за бока, чуть сжали, а потом съехали ниже, переместились на задницу. 

— Двигайся, Ричард, — сказал Гэвин, глядя то ему в глаза, то на губы. Тот хотел поцеловать, но Гэвин игриво отстранился. — Я хочу видеть, как ты раздеваешься.

— И раздеваю тебя.

— Ничего не имею против.

Гэвин двинул бедрами вправо, и Ричард тут же подстроился, двинулся вслед за ним, притираясь идеально правильно, словно с самого начала мира так и было задумано.

Пуговицы на его рубашке выскакивали из петель туго, с усилием, и Гэвин с удовольствием тянул время. Не позволял себе и Ричарду прижаться друг к другу, растягивал удовольствие — долгое и тягучее.

Ричард справился первым — на Гэвине была лишь футболка, — и он легко стянул ее, пройдясь ладонями по бокам вверх и собирая ее складками. Она улетела куда-то в сторону, а Гэвин заторопился, расстегнул последние пуговицы как мог быстро и запустил руки Ричарду под рубашку. 

Под ладони ему легли крепкие плечи, и Гэвин оголил их, сбросил ненужную рубашку на пол, погладил Ричарда по спине и медленно прижался.

— Двигайся, — шепнул он в приоткрытые губы и поцеловал их коротко и неглубоко.

Ричард засмеялся, удержал его, поцеловал глубже, но тут же выпустил и развернул к себе спиной. Гэвин только охнуть успел, когда к его спине прижался горячий Ричард, обхватил руками живот и полез ниже, к паху. 

— Ну что же ты, — прошептал он Гэвину на ухо, когда тот замер, подставляясь. — Танцуй для меня.

— Вот, ты, Ричи, — выдохнул Гэвин — мурашки волной побежали по шее на спину и грудь.

Он оперся о Ричарда, подставил под его ладони пах и стал двигать бедрами под музыку, звучащую вокруг них, но слышать которую становилось все сложнее.

Звякнула пряжка, джинсы упали на пол, и Гэвин застонал, когда Ричард запустил ладони ему под слипы. 

— Мне нравится твой минимализм.

— Все для тебя, детка, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, но подавился вдохом, когда Ричард обхватил его твердеющий член и сжал его едва заметно вибрирующей рукой.

— Мне нравится совсем без них.

Гэвин наконец засмеялся, повернул голову и через плечо взглянул Ричарду в глаза.

— Не отказывай себе в желаниях, Ричи. Я здесь, чтобы их исполнить.

Ричард замер на миг, а потом в глазах его мелькнула темнота, он стянул слипы с Гэвина, развернул его к себе и поцеловал. Не так, как раньше — томно и осторожно, сейчас он действовал напористо и жадно, трогал Гэвина, сжимал его, дрочил его член, сжимал задницу и нагло лез пальцами между половинок.

Гэвин только ахнул, но и его закружило, бросило во тьму, и он едва замечал, что Ричард с ним делает. Очнулся на миг, когда тот прижал его спиной к стене и подхватил под бедра. Гэвин ухватился за плечи Ричарда, подтянулся и скрестил ноги у его на талии, а в анус ему уже упирался твердый член.

— Смазка, — только и успел шепнуть он, Ричард сплюнул на пальцы, мазнул ими себе по члену и снова подхватил Гэвина.

— Я не забуду.

Он остановился, замер на секунду, глядя Гэвину в глаза, и втолкнулся, поймав на нить своего взгляда.

И Гэвина унесло. Он уже не слышал музыку, не чувствовал твердую стену за спиной и боль в напряженных бедрах. Он, обожженный и пылающий, чувствовал только, как сгорает во взгляде Ричарда, как тот наполняет его. 

Жар Ричарда, его напор, его страсть и слова, которые он шептал Гэвину в губы. Смешивать с ним дыхание было таким естественным и привычным. 

Ричард двигался быстро и глубоко, трахал резко, сильно, не жалея и не сбиваясь с ритма. И Гэвин потерялся, не чувствовал времени. Ощущения усиливались, и он словно продирался сквозь тугую стену удовольствия. Оно наваливалось, наполняло его, выкручивало каждую мышцу, становилось сильнее и громче. И наконец взорвалось в нем, расплескиваясь вокруг.

Гэвин едва смог дышать снова, когда быстрый и острый оргазм отпустил его, отступил, выпотрошив и оставив пустым и звенящим. Ричард замер, прижимая его к стене, дыша в шею горячо и сильно, и Гэвин ждал, перебирал пальцами короткие волосы, гладил его по затылку.

***

— Знаешь, что, — сказал Гэвин слабым голосом позже, лежа на кровати и раскинув дрожащие бедра, — ну на хрен этот сад. И море тоже, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на довольного Ричарда. — Завтра погуляем. Да? Чтоб все обзавидовались.

— Завтра до вечера у нас куча времени, — согласно кивнул тот, светлые глаза смеялись. — Мы все успеем.

И Гэвин довольно вздохнул, устроился удобнее и закрыл глаза — назавтра намечался еще один активный выходной день.


	4. Этим утром

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонус. Утро после вечеринки в ДПД.
> 
> Гэвин очень не хотел просыпаться!  
> И ведь все как-то подозрительно было неплохо: и голова не болела, и не тошнило, вроде как, да и в туалет не тянуло. Но чувствовался, просто покоя не давал какой-то дискомфорт!

***

Гэвин очень не хотел просыпаться! 

И ведь все как-то подозрительно было неплохо: и голова не болела, и не тошнило, вроде как, да и в туалет не тянуло. Но чувствовался, просто покоя не давал какой-то дискомфорт! Спросонья он никак не мог понять: что же ему так мешает? Что заставило его выплыть из чудесного, спокойного сна? 

Гэвин обиженно засопел, передернул плечами и попытался глубже закопаться в плед, укрыться с головой и не отсвечивать. Но глазам было слишком светло, и он отругал себя, что забыл закрыть жалюзи перед тем, как лечь.

Правда, потом в его голову заползла мысль, что он их, вообще-то, и не открывал уже довольно давно, потому что пропадал на работе круглыми сутками. 

Предрождественские дни и неделя до Нового года всегда приносили много проблем — вздохнуть было некогда, — и он частенько оставался на ночь на работе, в комнате отдыха на диване.

Департамент!

В голове, наконец, прояснилось, и он еле-еле приоткрыл один глаз. Ну, конечно! Гэвин увидел знакомый серый пол, свисающую с потолка мигающую гирлянду, скучную закрытую дверь и плазму, беззвучно вещавшую что-то на стене. На экране сменяли друг друга кадры разряженных елок, заснеженных улиц и веселых, обнимающихся людей. 

Точно, вечеринка! 

Гэвин закрыл глаз и прислушался к себе: реально, никаких признаков похмелья, словно он, Гэвин Рид, детектив департамента полиции Детройта, без пяти минут сержант, не был вчера на вечеринке, а провел время на собрании трезвенников.

Уж он-то никогда бы не заподозрил, что однажды проснется после официальной гулянки, и у него не будет ни одного болезненного симптома. Чем он занимался, вообще? Чаи распивал с Коллинзом?

Память тут же подкинула ему реальное воспоминание, как Коллинз — красный от выпитого — держится за его плечо и с улыбкой вещает, как он рад пенсии и тому, что наконец-то не будет видеть их опостылевшие физиономии.

А сам он… И Гэвин вдруг вспыхнул и задержал дыхание, сердце стукнуло в горле: сам он в то время смотрел на Коллинза совершенно тупым взглядом, потому что сзади стоял Ричард, и его рука медленно и плавно съезжала по спине Гэвина все ниже.

Ну а он, превратившись в натянутый нерв, только и мог, что гадать — до конца обнаглеет охреневший свежеиспеченный детектив Найнс, или поимеет все же совесть и остановится?

Рука скользнула ниже, легла на задницу, где осторожно, но крепко ее прихватила, и Гэвин понял — если что Найнс и поимеет, так не совесть, а его, Гэвина Рида. И ведь не потому, что обнаглел и лезет, куда не просят, а потому, что это Гэвин сам однажды раздразнил и полез, куда не звали. Теперь вот приходилось расхлебывать.

Не сказать, правда, чтобы он был против.

От Коллинза его спас Андерсон: подошел незаметно и подхватил друга под руку. Тот тут же полез к нему обниматься, и Гэвин уже и рот открыл, чтобы приласкать обоих по полной программе: ну, а что? Может, еще и молчать теперь, раз старпер на пенсию валит? 

Но тут Ричард склонился к его уху и прошептал, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием:

— Гэвин, можешь уделить мне минуту своего времени?

Дыханием, блядь!

Да Гэвин и на секундочку бы не поверил, что этому… Ричарду так уж необходимо дышать горячим прямо в шею, просто подловил один раз, как отреагировал на его выдох он, Гэвин Рид, и теперь вовсю этим пользовался.

Хитрый, зараза!

Гэвин медленно к нему развернулся.

— Как только ты уберешь хваталку с моей жопы, детектив Найнс, — сказал он с угрозой, чувствуя, как от мягкого взгляда светлых глаз — таких прозрачных, с темным ободком и холодной голубизной внутри — у него в животе едва ли не бабочки начинают порхать. — Пока весь департамент не увидел, что ты там творишь!

Ричард только высокомерно поднял брови.

— Я? — он снова сжал пальцы, демонстративно заглянул Гэвину за спину и медленно убрал руку. — Вы и ваш зад в последнее время слишком удачно оказываетесь рядом, детектив, я просто не могу вам отказать, — и он с намеком поиграл теми самыми идеальными бровями. 

— Слушай сюда, пластиковая твоя задница! Тебя еще в задумке у папы Эла не было, когда я начал играть в эти игры, так что не строй дурачка и говори прямо! — а вот тут Гэвин затормозил.

Спросить, что ему надо?

Так это совсем тупицей надо быть, чтобы не понять. Уж точно не после того, как Гэвин неделей раньше, довольно сильно набравшись на пятничных посиделках в баре, прижался к губам провожавшего его к такси Ричарда в страстном поцелуе!

Ну, он искренне считал, что поцелуй его был страстным, а не пьяным и смазанным. Радовало одно — Ричард не дал ему в морду и не написал заявление о домогательствах, а просто поймал его в кафетерии в следующий понедельник и сообщил отчаянно смущенному Гэвину, что алкоголь он пьет хороший, и при употреблении его в очень умеренных количествах его здоровье сильно не пострадает. Вот только техника исполнения поцелуя была, прямо скажем, не на высоте, и Ричард так ничего и не понял.

Гэвин тогда, слегка опешив от этого издевательского и выспренного тона, сообщил, что целуется он, вообще-то, обалденно, и это просто Ричард неудачник и не попал в нужное время. А потом быстренько послал его на хрен и сбежал. 

Ричард ничего ему больше не сказал. Разве что диод его какое-то время мигал еще желтым, но быстро успокоился. А вот осадочек, как говорится, видимо, остался.

— И говори прямо, — повторил Гэвин, — где мы можем уединиться на пару минут?

На виске Ричарда снова полыхнуло желтым, он смерил Гэвина долгим взглядом и спросил чуть более низким голосом: 

— И тебе хватит пары минут? Маловато как-то.

Гэвин едва не зарычал от полыхнувшей азартной злости. Схватил Ричарда за руку и потащил его сквозь толпу в сторону комнаты отдыха. Та, конечно, была заперта — Фаулер всегда так делал, чтобы у офицеров не было соблазна уединиться и напиться сверх выделенной им меры, — но Гэвина это не остановило.

— Ломай! — скомандовал он, отпустил Ричарда и встал, скрестив руки на груди.

— Прямо… ломать? Ладно, — Ричард сжал кулак.

— Стой! — Гэвин едва успел схватить его за руку. — Спятил, что ли? Коды ломай, умник! Дверь вскрой.

И ухмыльнулся нахально, когда заметил на лице Ричарда смущение. 

Дверь поддалась через секунду, словно и не была заперта. Гэвин распахнул ее, скользнул в темноту и тут же охнул, когда вошедший за ним следом Ричард прижал его к стене. 

Гэвин поймал его взгляд, и ему показалось, что глаза Ричарда светятся в отблесках огней вечеринки, оставшейся за углом, и беззвучно работавшей плазмы на стене.

А Ричард положил ладонь на дверь и стал медленно ее закрывать. Света становилось все меньше, его лицо тонуло в полумраке, и Гэвин успел еще заметить, как Ричард облизал губы, и те влажно блеснули. А потом дверь закрылась, щелкнул замок, и его собственное сердце рванулось и забилось тяжело и быстро где-то в горле, потому что Ричард его поцеловал.

***

Гэвин зажмурился и выплыл из воспоминаний. В животе сладко заныло, он облизал слегка саднящие губы и глубоко вздохнул. И тут же скривился, потому что во всю эту замечательную картину опять врывался гребаный нюанс — он вносил диссонанс и все портил!

Гэвин недовольно заворочался, и тут со спины его обняли и прижали. Он замер, едва не дернулся, но Ричард снова выдохнул ему в ухо, прижался к шее губами и спросил вот так, щекотно и невнятно:

— Что ты так несчастно вздыхаешь? Мне гибернации осталось минут на пять, всего-то подчистить файлы, а ты меня сбиваешь.

Гэвин даже глаза распахнул от возмущения — уж он-то знал, что если андроид не желает, его из состояния гибернации никак не вывести. Он сам не раз пробовал это на Ричарде и многое мог бы сказать!

Но рука — теплая и нежная — плавно скользнула ему по боку на живот, пробралась под джемпер, и Гэвин едва сдержал довольный выдох, когда она коснулась кожи и поползла вверх. Пальцы круговыми движениями гладили его живот, потом грудь, потом ладонь легла Гэвину над сердцем и так там и осталась.

— Люблю слушать, как оно бьется, — сказал Ричард за спиной. — Сейчас все быстрее, Гэвин, ты такой горячий!

Он коротко засмеялся и удержал дернувшегося Гэвина, прижав его чуть крепче. Дернулся тот, правда, не очень сильно: ровно так, чтоб случайно не выскользнуть из объятий.

— Я не могу спать, — сказал он наконец сдавленно. — Мне что-то мешает!

— Что?

Ричард задал такой простой вопрос, задал на выдохе, коротко, но все вокруг словно застыло, потому что сейчас он, Гэвин Рид, мог бы столько всего разломать неосторожным или специально сформулированным ответом.

«Ты». 

— Да хрен его знает! — недовольно пропыхтел Гэвин и крепко зажмурился, потому что Ричард за его спиной снова начал дышать.

— Подожди. 

Ричард завозился, привстал и что-то сделал ногами, отчего по телу Гэвина постепенно разлилось полное довольство.

Он сначала на пробу шевельнулся, а потом уверенно выпрямился, вытянул согнутые ноги и блаженно застонал. Откинулся на спину, а получилось, что на Ричарда, и, забив на все, подлез своей рукой к его у себя на груди и переплел их пальцы.

— А ты мне вчера так и не сказал, что там с твоим сравнительным анализом поцелуев.

Сказал, и по коже прошлись мурашки, стоило вспомнить, как они вчера… 

— Мало данных, — ровно сказал Ричард из-за спины. — Подожди немного, я закончу и придется проверить еще раз. Или два.

Гэвин засмеялся в плед, поерзал и улегся удобнее, дернул ногой, наткнулся на бедро Ричарда и, долго не думая, закинул свою поверх его, прижал теснее.

— Пять минут? — спросил он, зевая.

— Может, семь, нашлась еще пара-другая файлов, требующая обработки. 

— Тогда я пока посплю, — он помолчал, а потом сжал пальцы Ричарда в своих и спросил:

— А что ты сделал, что мне стало хорошо?

«Появился», — ответили у Гэвина в голове его собственным голосом, а Ричард просто хмыкнул.

— Поправил плед. У тебя нога в носке высунулась и замерзла, — он коротко засмеялся. — За тобой нужен глаз да глаз.

— Во-во, — сказал Гэвин, уплывая в сон. — Так что будь рядом.

Гэвин уснул и уже не слышал, как Ричард пообещал ему:

— Непременно буду.

Правда, он повторил это после того, как они не раз и не два проверили, как работают их поцелуи. 

И не только этим утром.


End file.
